


味道/硕宽/知汉

by uneatablebeef



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 4





	味道/硕宽/知汉

味道 - 硕宽&知汉

第一个发现不对劲的，是隔壁寝室的尹净汉。

第一件特别不对劲的，是洪知秀身上有一股奶香味。这不是自己的味道。但是恋人绝对不会出轨，尹净汉可以打一万个包票。所以他也只是轻描淡写地问了句，“换沐浴露了？”

洪知秀摇摇头，“用的都是你买的啊。”

因为感冒呼吸不畅而轻轻皱起鼻翼，他一脸疑惑地看向恋人，“怎么了吗？”

恋人欺身向前，洪知秀身上淡淡的酒味一点一点刺破那奶味的外壳，散发出来。在他侧颈嗅过一圈，闻到恋人身上朗姆酒的甜香因为自己靠近的动作，愈发浓郁，尹净汉不由得扬起嘴角。

“没事。”确认完毕恋人身上还是自己的味道后，尹净汉灵光一闪，笑得不怀好意，“胜宽快成年了吧？”

“对啊。”洪知秀点头，却跟不上恋人这从沐浴露瞬间跳转到弟弟成年的脑回路。

感冒也会影响智商吗？

洪知秀决定去配一副药来吃。

乖乖吃了三天药，感冒没好全，但是鼻子不再堵塞，神清气爽。深吸一口气，一屋子的奶香直扑面门，呛了他个措手不及。

突兀而猛烈的咳嗽声，头抵着头在床上玩儿平板的两个人被吓了一大跳。

“哥怎么啦？”夫胜宽开口关心的同时，推了李硕珉一把示意他下去看看，“没事儿吧？”

被推的那人不但没有起身，反而扭动着身子把夫胜宽往里面又挤了几分。少年抬手就给了他一拳，也说不上多重，落在李硕珉身上就挠痒似的，惹得他一边去抓少年的手，一边笑得眼睛眯起来。

“没……咳咳……没事……”洪知秀摆摆手，自己倒了杯水喝。

“你们有没有闻到……”看着在床上闹作一团的两个弟弟，房间里的奶香也愈来愈浓，洪知秀话到一半，不知道该不该继续下去。

“闻到什么？”夫胜宽一把拍开在自己腰腹间作恶的手，直起半个身子看向一脸纠结的洪知秀。

“一股味道……”

“嗯？”夫胜宽像小狗一样耸耸鼻子，“净汉哥的味道？”

“不是……”

洪知秀这一摇头不要紧，夫胜宽却像炸毛了一样，猛地翻过挡路的李硕珉，就要火急火燎地找他拼命，“你居然出轨？！”

少年摇晃着他的肩膀，在他身上用力地嗅来嗅去，而后松了一口气，抬起一张困惑的脸，“还是净汉哥的味道呀，醉人的很。”

“你们在干嘛？”李硕珉扳开少年与别人亲密接触的手指，抓在自己手里紧紧握住。

从夫胜宽狂奔下床开始，李硕珉就一直紧皱着眉头，看到少年的鼻子都快贴在洪知秀的皮肤上，他更是不爽到了极点。

李硕珉一靠近，洪知秀便觉得那香气越发的浓烈，像是有一条白绫缠上了自己脖子，勒得他快要窒息。

嘭。

寝室门被人一掌推开，几缕甜香钻了进来。

尹净汉一进门，就忍不住皱眉。

这么浓的味道，是打翻了几吨牛奶呀。

“胜宽，你出来下。”尹净汉一招手，夫胜宽就把手从李硕珉手里退出来，乖乖跟着走了。

夫胜宽一走，李硕珉身上的味道终于淡了一些。

“知秀哥。”

“嗯？”

“我身上的味道……有特别重吗？”

洪知秀一脸惊讶地看着他，“你知道？”

“嗯。”李硕珉认真地点头，“哥和净汉哥刚确定关系那段时间，身上酒香特别大。我好奇，就去偷偷查过资料。”

“你和胜宽什么时候……”

“没有，”李硕珉的眼神黯了一下，“是我趁他睡着……”

“Wow……”洪知秀睁大眼睛，就快要为他的勇气鼓起掌来。

“偷亲了他一下……”

“噗，”洪知秀忍俊不禁，“恐怕不止一下吧。他们族人嘴里异香腺的分泌物，可不是随便碰碰嘴唇就能过渡到另一个人的嘴里去的呀。”

李硕珉脸皮有些发红。

“别害羞，”洪知秀盖住嘴鼻，“奶香好不容易才散了点儿，你一激动又来了一波。再这样，我都快对所有奶制品反胃了。”

“哥……胜宽快成年了……”

“嗯，他就快能闻到了。”

“我……唉……”李硕珉难得这样支支吾吾又踌躇不决。

“船到桥头自然直，”洪知秀拍拍他的肩膀，“让他知道你的心意，不好吗？”

“我怕吓着他。”

我怕我的喜欢吓着他。

他一旦成年，这满腔的念想，这满腹的心事，就会跟着这满身的奶香，通通倾泻而出，再也藏之不住。

他会因这铺天盖地的笼罩倍感压力。

他会因这无所遁形的面目心生畏惧。

他会远离。

“你就不怕我也喜欢你吗？”

夫胜宽一脸无奈地出现在门口。

“你说什么？”

李硕珉被钉在原地。

“不然你以为谁能忍受你那个毫无进步的破烂吻技啊。”

夫胜宽向他一步一步靠近，鼻尖扫过他的下颌，深吸一口气。

“你身上能有一点点我的味道。”

“我就很满足了。”

完。


End file.
